Back at one
by roclaiexox
Summary: Post season 4 Finale:sometimes no matter how much they try and fight it, they find themselves back at one
1. Chapter 1

Annie was sitting on a paint worn bench in the park, silently crying over Caleb and the breakup, again.

' _another ruined relationship, doomed from the start_. _why? why? why do i always do this to myself? i never learn.'_

_grrrr. grrrr._

Her phone vibrated next to her, too depressed to even look at the caller ID, she dropped it in her bag.

A cold breeze past over her, shivering she pulles her thin, yet stylish sweater closer to her thin frame, wishing this stage of being in a broken relationship was over.

'_Penny for your thoughts love?'_ a strange old woman askes her, as she sits down next to her

_'Umm, life and its dissapointments i guess.' _Annie shrugged

_'Well talking about it might help, you look really upset, its not healthy to let things simmer inside dearie, trust me i know.' _the old lady sighs next to her

Annie looked at her and intrigue set in,_' She reminds me of Marla'_ she mused to herself

grrr. grrr. grrr. grrr

Annie pretends she cant hear the phone moving around in her bag.

_'Umm... well u ever fallen in love with someone , knowing it will only lead to heartbreak, over and over, and over again_!' Annie rolled her eyes to emphasize her point .

_'Well dearie i know times have changed a much between my youth days and yours, but love is love, you cant choose who you love..only how, i guess_.'

_'__**How**__ u love someone? what do you..._ '

_grrrr. grrrr. grrr. grrrr._

_'Aghh, this silly phone wont leave me alone for just five minutes to call my own.'_ Annie was about to just switch the damn thing off, when she saw she had twelve messages.

_'oh no, twelve messages and countless missed calls!' _thought Annie as dread began to set in.

'Please excuse me, I need to see who is trying to get ahold of me this many times.' Annie huriedly explained

-_**You have 10 new voicemails**_, her voicemail recited back to her.

'_Oh crap!'_ Annie thought and she listened to the first one.

_**' Annie! its Navid, im trying to reach you. why are you not answering your phone, thats why they were frigging invented! sorry am freaking out. was on the phone with Dix and it sounded like he's been in an accident or something, you gotta get here!'**_

_**' Annie its Navid again. where the hell are you! Its confirmed Dixon has been in an accident, a hit and run...with a truck! He is being rushed to the general hospital with the rest of the guys from the car...( a long silence followed) Annie it doesn't sound good! the guy in the back seat died on impact! Meet us at the hospital when you get this.'**_

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!'_ Annie cried as her knees hit the groud before the phone dropped from her hands.

_'Why dear girl, what is it? whats wrong?' _the old woman asked as she tried to lift Annie off the hard cemented ground.

_'I. I ... I, Dixon ... i have to go.' _Annie stutters as she scrambles off the ground, broken phone forgotton on the ground.

_'-Ayy! Watch where you going!' _a man shouted as Annie rushed into the hospital.

Annie ignored him and she shoved past him on the way to the ICU floor, tears falling so hard and so fast she couldn't even see straight. But still she charged on, nothing was going to stop her from being with her brother...

Smack! Annie felt herself falling

_'What the heck have i run into now!'_ She thought, bracing herself for the painful fall that was sure to follow.

_'what the - Annie! you here!' _a stunned, yet relieved voice exclaimed.

Annie roughly wiped the tears from her eyes to find herself staring into brilliant blue eyes that were fixed so intently on her. 'Liam!' she muttered, as it finally set in who caught her before she hit the floor.

Liam set her down on her feet and his expression turned grim. He had the most heartbreaking look in his eyes, but said nothing more.

_'oh Liam.. oh no! is he... am I...'_ Annie couldn't even string togeather a sentence. afraid to ask anything yet having to know everything.

Liam rushed to envelop her in his arms as he realized she had misinterpreted his slience.

_'Damnit! can i never say the right thing...even in silence' _he swore to himself.

_'No Annie, im sorry, He's alive... their just trying to stop the bleeding, he has some internal bleeding.'_ Liam rushed out the sentence in one breath as he felt his eyes threathen to water.

Annie started to crumble as Liam's words began to sink in. Liam held her tighter, placing his head on top of hers as she buried her face into his chest. They stayed that way for a long time, clinging to each other like lifelines.

_'I hope the doctors finish soon, i cant stand this waiting. and Annie better get her butt here soon or i swear...'_ the rest of the thought died in Silver's mind as she rounded the corner from the bathroom to see Liam and Annie locked in an embrace so tight they looked like one.

_'Stop it Silver, just stop it. Annie's just had her brother involved in a terrible accident and you got to play the jealous girlfriend...for a guy who isn't really you boyfriend!'_ Silver chastized herself.

Silver awkwardly stood where she was for a minute and decided to approch them, accident or no accident, Liam was hers- admittedly unofficially, but if Annie needed a friend she rather it was her than Liam Annie lean on for support.

_'Hey Annie. you finally made it, what took you so long?' _that sounded accusing, even to her own ears, Silver thought.

_'I..I, I had my phone on silent, i never knew..' _Annie tried to explain

_'- Silver. back off! Annie's here now_.' Liam chastized her wondering what was her deal

_'Oh my gosh Annie, I'm soo sorry, its this waiting, this hospital...i'm not handling it very well. are you ok?' _Silver tried again.

Annie let go of Liam and took in a deep breath. _I'll be fine once i know Dixon is alright, thanks Silver, and dont worry about it, i hate the reason we here too.' _

Feeling slightly awkward, Annie thanked Liam for his support and went in search of a doctor or nurse to try and find out more information on her brother's condition.

_'Keep it togeather Annie, please God let him be ok! Just keep it togeather', _Annie repeated over and over to herself.

Half an hour later of sitting and waiting a man in green scrubs came into the waiting area,' _Is there any family for Dixon Wilson here_?' he asked addressing the group of young adults.

Annie stood from within the huddle of support her friends had made round her. Not for the first time since she heard the news did she wish her parents were here already.

'_How am I supposed to go through this alone_? she thought as she tried to gather her courage.

Liam squeezed her hand in support.

' _Im Dixon's sister_.' she quietly stated, making her way to the doctor.

**Thump...thump...thump... **

Her heart beat was almost drowning out the doctors voice. Annie tried to concentrate on what the the doctor was saying, as well as not faint before an entire waiting room full of people.

'..._so the jist of what I'm saying Miss Wilson is that your brother's operation was a success, and he looks like he is going to be just fine.' _the doctor finished off with a warm smile.

_'Oh thank God!' _Annie released a long breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

_'Now Miss Wilson there is just a few things i need to confirm with you ab-'_

_'OK, OK, Im here, Im finally here now, where is my son?' _Where is Dixon Wilson?'

Everyone in the waiting room turned to see the brunette woman that rushed in desperatly asking after her son. Many saw a attractive middle aged woman, that had traces of smile lines that were now turned into deep worry lines that were soaked with tears, streaming down her face.

For Annie she saw her the strength, her rock to lean on, she saw her mother.

As mother and daughter rushed to embrace on another, the group of friends that were there to support the Wilsons, couldn't help but smile at the tender moment.

'_Welcome Mrs Wilson, I am so glad you made it here safe. You've come from France I understand?' _the doctor asked

_'Yes doctor, and our flight got delayed, and they lost my bag, which iIleft anyway, but please I need to see my son. Is he ok? i heard he was in surgry, is it done? was it successful?_ -' Debbie Wilson rattled off, hardly getting a breath in.

_'- whoa mom! slow down. You talking too fast_.' Annie said with a smile in her voice. her fears lessening, now that she knew Dixon was out of the critical stage.

_'Its alright, I'll just start again so your mother gets the full diagnosis' _said the doctor.

As the doctor was re-explaining Dixon's condition to Debbie, Annie's friends gathered round her to hear the news. Annie was at the part where Dixon was expected to make a full recovery, when alarm bells started going off in the hospital, and a red light was flashing from the operating theater that Dixon's doctor had come out of earlier.

Sick dread filled Annie again, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She began to violently shake, then realised that Liam was shaking her, telling her to _'snap out of it', _only then did she realize she was biting her tongue so hard it had started bleeding and she was once again thrown into the pit of fear and dread.

Clinging to Liam as if he was the only thing keeping her stable, she saw the doctor rushing to cover his face with the surgical mask and make his way back into the operating room.

-thirty minutes later-

Annie held her mother's head craddled against her as they sat on the cold hard chairs, Debbie was silently crying and muttering random words. Liam and Naomi were at each side of Annie holding her shoulders, as they didn't know what else to do. Silver had gone on a coffee run to the cafertiria. the rest of the guys were pacing up and down the length of the waiting room.

'_Whatever happens, i have to be strong. I cant afford to breakdown. I have to be there for my family, whats left of it. i still cant believe Dad is not here yet_.' Annie thought to herself, as she made a concious decicion to bury her feeling to be there better for her mom and brother, whatever the outcome.

This time when the doctor came into the room there was no smile on his face, no twinkling eyes. he had his surgical hat in his old worn hands and he apporched his patients family.

_' Days like this make it so hard to be a doctor, on days where i have to wipe the light from their eyes_.' Doctor Shore thought as he braced himself to tell the Wilson's Dixon's condition.

_'i'm so sorry Mrs Wilson, Miss Wilson but Dixon has slipped into coma.' _

Annie's world started to crumble around her-


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there! sorry in advance for spelling errors, my spellcheck is bust. In this chapter I have put the inside thoughts in bold, to make it easier to read, and just a warning i have left Vanessa's return completely out. ( dont see why she even came back,lol) and thanks s for the reviews, was smiling for a week, haha**

_'...A Coma is an extended period of unconsciousness from which a person cannot be aroused ...with the most painful stimuli. Coma is not a disease...symptom of a disease or a response to an event, such as a severe head injury...', _Aidrianna couldn't continue reading the medical book she had picked up in the library on coma's. it was too painful..too impersonnal.

_'They couldn't be talking about Dixon, MY Dixon ...so offhandedly?! _she argued to herself.

_' I cant help but feel this is my fault in some twisted way. If I had held on to his promise and not thrown it in the wind when he never came to the beach that day, maybe this would never have happened_!' Aidrianna began the futile but obvious blaming game with herself.

She was never a person that handled pressure and devastation well at all, she always turned to nacotics or whatever form of escape was popular at that particular moment. Trying not to let the fear overtake her she took her ipod, plugged in her earphones and turned the sound of Dixon's music track up as loud as it would go, so all she would her was his voice, drowning out her fears as the tears gently rolled down her cheeks.

' ..._So i was telling my doctor that as desperate as i am to have a baby there has to be a easier way, i mean the size of the needles are ridiculously scary, you should have seen Teddy's face, haha, it was priceless. The nurse was worried that he would faint... Liam? LIAM! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?! _Silver snapped that last line out sarcastically.

Liam roughly ran his hand through his hair, still not quite used to the new haircut Silver had insisted he get, said it made him look more mature, older, different. he didn't even want to begin to try and analyze what she ment by that.

_ahhh, Sorry Silver I cant stop thinking about Annie...uhh i mean Dixon. I mean the Wilson family. Their mom has Ryan..ah, Mr Mattews, their dad is AWOL, Dixon is still in a coma, and Annie... I havent heard or seen anything of her since last week at the hospital, I'm starting to get worried. Have you heard anything Silver? You're her friend and all?' _Liam asked her, brushing off everything Silver just said.

_**Is he for real**_? Silver thought. _**I will count to ten, and just let it go.**_

_'I think she's dividing her time between the hospital room and the hospital cafeteria. Naomi is keeping an eye on her, I'm trying to be there for Aidrianna, she taking this hard too. We __**all **__are Liam, so dont feel you have to be the hero all the time.'_ Silver finished off with a tight smile. _**This is going to a challange**_, she thought.

Annie sat in the hospital cafeteria eating but not tasting the cottagae pie that was on the menu, wondering how long it would be before the nurse let her back in, to be with her brother. She supposed it was a good thing that the nurse forced her to eat something she was getting light-headed, again. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall behind her, using the last what remained of her willpower to stop the tears that were fighting to fall. She had never felt so helpless, so alone, no amount of money would help this situation. There was nothing she could do, there was nothing anyone could do, just wait.

She started to shiver_**, the big sweater that was, no IS Dixon's, was starting to change colour, with all the dirt that she was carring on it after practicaly living in it all week**_. Annie thought.

It no longer held the comfort and security she needed from it. She craved human contact. Naomi was trying but she was too happy with Max, and too full of life to be around Annie right now, so Annie pasted on a fake smile and urged her to go out and get away from the doom and gloom for a while. _**She could make it on her own, she WOULD make it on her own.**_

_**I will be strong. I dont need anyone , no one but Dixon**_. Even as she tried to convince herself of these words, she rubbed her shoulders, thinking of the warmth and comfort another pair of hands had provided as they rubbed her arms im silent reasurrance. Annie tried to put Liam out of her mind, it hurt too much to realize she had no right to his support anymore, not in the way she needed.

Liam made his way to room 402, he still wouldn't call it Dixon's room, because it wasn't. Dixon had a room to go back to, he had a home, friends, loved ones all waiting.

Again Annie crept into his mind, _**the guilt was starting to get unbearable, she needed him, she never asked for it, but as well as he knew himself, he knew she needed him. Though the last time he acted on impulse he ended up in a hit-and-run with a phyco. **_

Liam shuddered, remembering the crazy chain of events that followed with Vanessa. _**Thank goodness she was out of his life for good, not that his life was now drama free, not with Silver and the baby issues. I never thought it wouldn't be so intertwined, the baby and the relationship..'**_

Liam's thoughts quickly faded as he could hear soft crying comming from room 402. he slowed down and peeked in before entering the room, it was Annie. As he looked at her, he felt his heart start to break all over again. she started talking softly, Liam had to strain his ears to hear her clearly.

_' Dixon? Dixon, its me Annie again. I...I miss you so much. ummm, ok no more tears.' _She took a deep breath and tried to continue. _'The doctor says you're stable which is good, and we all know you going. .to be.. just...', _Annie couldn't continue lying, not with her brother. She could pretend with everyone else that she was coping, but the fear, the bottomless pit of devestation that continully threatened to overwhelm her began to take ahold of her. she started to cry, rocking herself back and forth on the wooden chair.

_' I cant handle you being like this. If we could trade places i would do it in a heartbeat. You have so much going for you, Aid is here almost as much as I am. You have so many people here for you, going crazy with all sorts of emotions. I wish there was something, anything I could do to make you well, I'm going crazy, I love you so much Dixion..I, I .. If anything happened to you I dont know what i would do, without you I have noone'._ Annie knew it might be selfish but she continued, _' I can't do any of this, this life without you. I've lost so much, i can't lose you too..please, please come back'. _Annie sobbed the words out, tears falling but still she held back from letting the full force of pain she was feeling go, afraid she would'nt be able to come back to sanity.

To keep her feelings closed off, she went on her knees hugging herself, her head buried in her arms.

Liam couldn't stand it any longer, forgeting the concequences, or in his case ignoring them, he purposefully walked up to Annie and gathered her in his arms. They looked at each other, beathing heavily, they held onto each other. Tears streaming down Annie's face, Liam wasn't sure his eyes were very dry either.

He held her in a tight embrace, whispering,' _I'm here, I'm here Annie, and I not letting go_.'

The room door swung open, Both Annie and Liam jumped in surprise to see a gobsmacked Silver standing in the doorway.

...

**Hee hee i couldn't resist a little cliff hanger of my own. :) Am trying not to make Silver out to be bad, but not too sure if its working... Thankyou again for the reviews! corrections are welcome too, i think lol. but hope u enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! So this chapter is a little long, i noticed i was kinda excluding the rest of the 90210 gang, but not to worry, they play a part in th whole Liam/Annie dynamic!**

***all thoughts are in bold, all spoken words **_italics_**. Hope u enjoy :) **

**...**

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?** Silver screamed in her head, but instead of mouthing her anger and betrayal she apologized for intruding and began to back up out of the room.

_"Silver, wait!", _Annie is the first to speak. _"Its not what you think. I, I was on the verge of loseing it...Liam was just being a friend...it ment nothing. I'm so sorry."_

Silver looked between the two past lovers, undecided if she should believe Annie. **It was getting more and more difficult to support her, and as for Liam, he was the one that insisted on this joke of a relationship with her, what did he want **_**now**_**? **Silver glanced over at Liam, looking for signs to his inner thoughts. **He looks so closed off, so **_**Liam**_**.**

**It meant nothing! It meant **_**nothing**_**? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Yeah they weren't togeather anymore but he still cared about her. Damn her!** Liam felt the imfamous temper he had being trying to keep under control for so long threaten to overwhelm him.

Silver decided to end the awkwardness, she took ahold of Liam's hand and drew him to her side, Liam stole a quick look at Annie to see if she showed any emotion at Silver's actions, when he saw none, he felt his shoulders droop and decided to ignore the need to rush to Annie's aid yet again, she obviously didn't need him as much as he thought.** Maybe its for the best if we just stay strictly friends, then no one gets hurt**. Liam resolved to himself.

_"Uhh well, I better go see if my mom's here yet.." _Annie excused herself and hurried out the room. Dispair followed her as she made her way to the waiting area, upset with herself, with Liam. She knew she had had to speak first, breaking the familliar connection she was beginning to feel with Liam when they hugged. **If he rejects me again for Silver, I really would spiral out of control. Better I make the decision and keep it impersonnal...so no one gets hurt."** Annie decided.

...

"_Aargh! My neck."_ Annie exclaimed as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She rubbed the sore spot tenderly wincing with each touch. If she was honest with herself, Annie was sore all over, the little cotbed the hospital had lent her when she stayed over was beginning to be as good as sleeping straight on the cold, hard floor.

Debbie Wilson tried not to smother her daughter as she watched her try to hide her discomfort. She knew it was hard on Annie having to see her brother this way. Closing herself off from everyone. Debbie couldn't help but get angry at Harry Wilson yet again. **How he could abandon his family at such a time as this was beyond her understanding. He used to be such a good father. How did life get so complicated!** Looking at Annie again, her anger cooled off. **She needs a break from this place**, she thought. **Only question is how...**

There were maybe one or two of Dixon and Annie's friends still hanging around now that the visiting hours were over. Debbie caught sight of Naomi and Aidrianna talking quietly in the corner, she made her way over to them, a plan forming in her mind.

_"- And I'm not taking no for an answer, Annie. You heard your mother, you need a break and I would say a refresh, no offence." _Naomi stated, taking charge of the situation as only she could.

There was a ghost of a smile on Aidrianna's face as she listened to Naomi on a misson. **Was there anything that girl couldn't handle.**

_"Yes please Annie, come with us, even just to get you another phone, you haven't even had the last one replaced. And we could all really use a change of scenary, even for an hour or two. Your mom will be here the whole time, and has both mine and Naomi's numbers if there is any change." _Aidrianna tried, not ashamed to use her big doe eyes on her boyfriend's sister.

...

_"OK, so you guys, tell me what you think, honesty only. It was the right choice to follow love and throw away such a promising career?", _Naomi asked her two friends, trying to remove the gloom that surrounded the table the three young women were sitting round, at the little cafe Naomi was so fond of.

**why did I think this was a good idea?** Aidrianna asked herself. **I miss Dixon, I miss laughing, I haven't had any carefree moments since Dixon left to go on tour with that blonde girl. If only those were the problems we were facing instead of this, this catastrophe. **

**"I feel so guilty being here, what if Dixon wakes up? He needs his family right now, I'm grateful to both my friends for getting me 'refreshed' as Naomi put it, and i suppose this phone is kinda cute. But i just gotta get back to the hospital, its not right i get to enjoy the sunshine while Dixon's stuck in a coma. After all I've done, I should be getting punished. **Annie allowed the guilt and shame to set it. She felt it kept her focused on what was important.

**Fine! they want a wake up call? I'll give them a wake up call.** Naomi thought, tired of playing nice and letting Annie and Aidrianna wallow in pity.

_" - So who thinks Liam is ready to be a father? Even if its not really his? Because you gotta admit, if it was it would be a freaking georgous kid, not as cute as the one Max and I are gonna have but still." _Naomi offhandedly remarked, sure the comment would rouse something from at least one of her depressed friends.

Annie looked like she wanted to physically puke at the statment. **Uhh ohh! Me thinks I went a teeny bit too far with that one**. Naomi cringed.

Before another word was spoken from any girl, Max and Liam walked up to the table." _Look who I found wondering the streets of beverly hills." _Max said hesitantly , as he could feel the awkwardness growing round the group.

_"Max darling! Liam. Please sit."_ Naomi greeted the guys."_I was starting to wonder where you had disappeared to, its like a morgue here." _Naomi whispered to Max.

_"Uh I cant stay long, I have to pick Silver up from the clinic soon."_ Liam said deciding to sit next to Aidrianna instead of Annie. **Damn! Now I'm looking right at Annie! he realised too late.**

**Hmph! He cant even look me in the eye. Look at him. Going all domesticated. And for who, Silver? that should have been me he is all obsessed about...Did he ever really love me? **Annie chose to concentrate on the anger and betrayal and not the pain, she was so close to tears.

_"So Liam, have you and Sil-ver picked out a name for the baby to be? Or will it be a three way toss up decision with Teddy as well. Lets not forget Navid, he counts too dosen't he?"_ Annie tauted, trying to pick a fight with the man who had caused her so much misery, had loved her so intensly, _had_ been her rescuer.

**Really?! Is this the road she wants to go down, because this is my forte.** Laim mused to himself, his promise to be gentle with her temporarily forgotton.

_"What the matter Annie? Feeling left out." _Liam asked with a smirk on his georgous face. If she wanted to get her frustrations out he didn't mind, just as long as she knew he wasn't going to just lie down and get crap thown at him, even if it was sort of true.

_"Oh no, just wondering how you manage to always land in such awkward positions_." Annie retorted.

_"And what exactly do you mean by __**akward positions**__, Annie?" _Liam laughed out, looking at her expression.** It was like when they first met, she was just so easy to get ruffled up.**

_**"**__Aghh! Get your head out of the gutter Court. You know what I mean_." Annie spluttered out.

_"Well its not like it was any different when we were togeather."_ Liam pointed out.

_"Whats that supposed to mean?" _Annie asked, curious to his response. **Was life with her worse than the twisted relationship he was in now?**

Aidrianna and Max watched in facinated horror at the growing spat between the two friends, they were still friends, weren't they?

But Naomi saw a different picture entirely. As she watched the heated argument between Liam and Annie, she thought **how without even knowing it Liam was still helping Annie release her pent up frustrations, and maybe stirring up some other not so verbal frustrations.**

-five minutes later they were still at it-

_"...Well I am just wondering if trouble still follows you everywhere."_ Annie shot back.

Liam grew quiet, remembering the last time that same sentence was spoken between them, back when he was trying to win her back from Charlie. He had cooked for her, ok fine, tried to.. then there was that almost kiss. the one he could almost feel just by looking at her mouth. he raised his eyes to her face again, locking in on her lips.

Annie grew uncomfortable as she too remembered that scene in her head. She looked up at Liam, and instantly her stomach muscles tighened as she saw his expression.

**Uh ohh!** **I gotta get outta here, fast**. Annie and Liam both thought at the same time

**Damnit! Silver. I forgot all about her, she is gonna kill me**. Liam realized with dread as he saw how late it was. _"I..uh got to meet Silver..ahh, bye_." He said hurriedly as he avoided Annie's gaze

_"Yeah thanks guys for taking me out, but I really need to get back to the hospital, see ya!" _Annie thought it was time to leave too.

They awkwardly tried to step round each other, Liam nearly tripped over Annie as he wasn't looking where he was going. He held onto her shoulder to steady himself at the same time she grabbed his side to stop him from crashing into her. They both felt the heat rise up in them the moment they touched. Mumbling gibberish they let go of each other and walked off in opposite directions.

_"Well, that certianly was something!" _Naomi smirked to the two friends who sat there dumbstruck.

...

**Where the hell is Liam?! my first actual first round of artificial insemination and my boyfriend is not even here to support me.** Silver didn't know if she wanted to cry because of Liam or because of her situation with the cancer gene. **Forget it, I'm gonna just walk to the bus station and if he even bothers to come look for me well tough!**

Silver had just walked passed the block when she heard a car pull up behind her. She turned and saw Navid run up to her. **Oh great, can this get any more humiliating?** She thought to herself.

_"Silver! what are you doing here? Dont you have an appointment at the clinic today? And should you be walking in..uhh, your...condition?" _Navid asked, feeling like an idiot even as the words wouldn't stop comming out of his mouth. _"Uhh, how you feeling? ...Where's Teddy?" _Navid tried again.

Silver spoke out in a tired voice," _I told Teddy to carry on to his dad's place, because Liam was supposed to meet up with me.__**" **_**Navid was just being curious, and caring..as he always has been**. She smiled to herself.

Afraid to say the wrong thing and lose the opening Silver gave him, he waited for a few seconds then gently asked her,_"Can i give you a ride anywhere?"_

...

Feeling lighter and just a little bit sexy Annie strolled into the hospital to check up on her 'sleeping' brother.

Annie walked into her brother's room to find a strange nurse seated in _her_ chair, Dixon looked paler, and there where tubes all around some hanging next to Dixon like he was on life support. Annie searched for her mother as panic started to settle in the pit of her stomach. Debbie Wilson caught sight of her daughter from the nurses station, _"Annie, here I am."_

_"Mom,what is going on, why didn't you call me? Whats happening to Dixon?" _Annie started to cry, all the good feelings ebbing away as she envisioned the worst case senario. **I should never have left, if anything happens to him..., **Annie couldn't finish the thought.

_"Honey, I've been trying and trying, I was trying again now in the nurses station, but the call wouldn't go through. Annie..Dixon's condition has taken a turn for the worse, he..he has now shifted into what the doctors suspect to be a 'persistant vegetative state', he is still breathing and everything on his own but they are unsure for how long so they have oxygen on stand by". _Debbie tried to explain with tears getting in the way.

**This cant be happening, this cant be happening**, Annie knew she had to get out of the hospital before she couldn't breathe over the pain that was quickly spreading in her chest. Tears streaming Annie ran out of the hospital, past Naomi, Max and Aidrianna, past Silver and Navid, past Liam.

They all turned to look at the silhouette of Annie running into the now darkening car park. Liam took a step in her direction, when he heard Silver call his name, undecided he turned to face her."_Liam, let her go. She needs time to be alone. She's not your responsibility any more." _Silver quietly stated, wondering if he would even listen.

Liam stood where he was for a minute thinking on Annie's face, on Silver's words. He looked at Silver and all his friends one at a time, and his next statement addressed them all,_"You may not think so, even Annie may not think so, but __**I know...**__Annie needs me!"_

With that he ran off into the night.

...

**there! all done sorry if I jumped around alot, and if it was too long, next chapter is all Liam/annie goodness (& i promise to not let a chapter get sooo long again). Please review so i knw if im on the right track! Thanx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so sori for the late update, but have been in major pain (went to the dentist, that's all i will say)and wanted to really word this chapter well. i like the result i hope u do too. ohh and thanks sooo much for all reviews, they really are little bursts of sunshine in a week of rain. lol, enjoy :)**

...

When Annie couldn't run any more, she stopped to look around her, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised she had run all the way to the beach, the same beach where Dixon used to come so often for his surf meets in the past. **Would he ever run on this sand again? Swim in this ocean again? Walk again?** Annie shook her head, trying to get the negative thoughts out her head. As she walked along the beach, she removed her shoes to let the cold ocean water wash over her tired feet, the temperature of the water over her bare feet was like a refreshing jolt that she felt all the way up her legs. Wanting to feel more alive and with little regard to her safety she started to walk into the ocean, letting the water carry her into the sea.

Panting and more than just a little out of breathe Liam stopped to catch his breathe across the street from the boardwalk near the ocean. Scanning the area around him he tried to think where Annie would run to. **probably somewhere she knew Dixon loved to be**, he thought to himself.

Looking over at the beachfront he thought he could make out a silhouette on the beach, oh was it in the water? he couldn't be sure, and the moon was not at its brightest, so trying not to jump to conclusions he started to make his way towards the figure, as he drew closer he could make out the flapping of a dress round the shadowy figure, and long hair being blown about round it.

He didn't realise it but he began to jog towards the ocean, an explosion of energy he didn't have thirty seconds ago made him burst into a run that had his heart furiously pumping blood round his body. It was not possible to know in the present lighting if it was her, he couldn't even be one hundred percent sure it was a girl. But deep down , deep within himself Liam knew, he knew that could only be Annie.

As Liam's eyes began to roam frantically across the landscape, searching for her, he could not ignore the pain of fear that was so tightly clenching round his heart. He couldn't see her anymore, she had disappeared from his sight, he began to panic, and made his way into the cold water. Liam had never known such fear as he began to shout out her name till his voice grew hoarse.

he fell to his knees in the ocean, the water now rising to his chest, too tired to call out any more he heard a faint shout. ''Liam! Liam I'm here, what are you doing?''

He turned and saw Annie rushing back into the water from the sand, making her way towards him, he wasn't sure if it was really her, safe and alive or just the salt water he had choked down earlier. When she took ahold of his arms and helped him stand he realized she was real. The nightmare was over. At first he couldn't speak and spluttered out her name. She looked at him with tears running down her face, or was it water? _''What are you doing here?'' _they both demanded of each other. Although Liam's question came out with more of an edge to it. Smiling slightly they waited for the other to begin.

_''I needed some air, and found myself here.''_ Annie explained with a hint of a smile.

Liam lightly chuckled, _'' I got this crazy idea you were on a suicide mission, and never got the memo.'' _Liam's smile started to fade as she never denied his comment. _''Annie...''_

_''-Lets get out of the water, k? its freezing''_ Annie rushed in.

As they made their way back to the beach Liam's relief at Annie's safety took a vicious turn and became an anger he could barely contain. Once they touched dry land Annie turned to make sure he was ok , she saw his expression and immediately her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive position, waiting on him to be the first to start the inevitable fight.

As Liam was about to release all the frustration and pent-up worry that Annie had caused him he couldn't help but notice what a ridiculously cute, and even if he didn't care to admit it, very sexy image she portrayed, drenched in seawater with her long dark hair framing her face just right, her body in such a closed off pose that was both shutting him out, and daring him to try to soften her. Uneasy with the growing energy that was now flooding his senses he took his eyes off her body and found himself staring, again, at her mouth though now the moon's glow on it gave her lips a cool sensual look to them. Giving up the battle of self-will, he raised his eyes to hers looking for a signal, a sign.

As Annie watched the change in Liam's posture she couldn't help but let out all the remembered emotions and feeling only he could bring out of her.

Allowing the intensity of his gaze to heat her whole body, she felt herself start to weaken in the knees and in her resolve as well. Her breathing became shallow as her mind began to anticipate the never totally forgotten feel of his hands on her. Annie tried to take a step towards him but found she was rooted to the spot. So she turned her gaze to his, and with her eyes showed him everything he wanted to know and more.

Wanting to move so fast yet so slow had Liam almost forgetting to breathe, it was not just lust, he knew that Annie and him had something that went beyond the physical, something much more intimate, the same something that made him willing to lay down his life for hers any day. He had felt it before, around graduation time, but he was so scared by what it meant he had run away to Alaska, but now he couldn't run even if he wanted to. He was hers..totally and only.

Though they both had still not uttered a word, they understood each other perfectly.

Annie let her head fall back as Liam held her waist in an almost possessive grip. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as he began to kiss her neck. moaning softly to herself Annie dropped her head parallel to his and began doing interesting things to his ear while running her fingers seductively down his back. Liam's heart began to beat faster and he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her away from the cold breeze of the ocean, away from the prying eyes of strangers. Annie desperately wanted to lose herself in the moment and so started to let everything around her fade, the cold air, the vast expanse of the beach, the accident, the guilt, Silver...

**Oh my gosh! what the hell am I doing**? Annie thought to herself, as she very abruptly came back to her senses. **Silver would kill me and be so heartbroken, I don't think she would send out a sext like Naomi! but still, I can't be **_**that girl**_** again. I've got to stop this...mmmm i will stop this... soon**. Annie let herself enjoy the feeling of Liam's hands touching her for one last moment before painfully breaking away from him.

**Oh no! I know what this means**, Liam realized a part of him knew this would happen, that Annie would never totally be _that girl _that would break her friend's heart. he held on to her in a slightly desperate attempt to keep alive the heat between them but she continued to emotionally slip away. Realizing that their fantasy was just that, a fantasy he tried to still his erratic heartbeat. As he put her down again he frowned at himself, what kind of guy did that make him? He thought that part of his MO was over. But where Annie was concerned all bets where off.

He let out a sigh and sheepishly looked into Annie's eyes. _''Sorry.''_ He mouthed, not trusting himself to speak aloud incase she heard his discomfort in his voice.

Annie gave him a little smile and shrugged her shoulders, trying to ignore her body's cry for more, knowing he understood and felt the same didn't make it easier.

_'We really keep doing this to ourselves over and over, don't we?'_ Annie commented sadly

They stared at each other for a while, both thinking along the same lines, when a cold breeze brushes over their arms and Annie involuntarily shivers.

Liam wraps his arm around her shoulder and tries to sound brotherly when he whispers, _'' come on, let's get you home.''_

_..._

**There! All done...or is it? I have one more chapter in mind, so pliz tell me what u think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, life got in the way, haha. thnks to all for following and reviewing.**

**Big huge X's and O's and thanks need to go to 'LANfanaddictNIE' and 'marleekamen'. You guys really inspired me with your msg's and encouragement. And of course I have to thank my darling other half who spent late nights listening and editing the story, love ya Joel. :)**

**This is the last chapter of the story. Just a reminder all bold words are inner thoughts, all italics are spoken words, and sorry in advance for spelling errors! hope u like :)**

...

It was a little after ten o'clock in the evening when the nurses of the Beverly Memorial Hospital changed shifts, when the corridors of the different floors all gleamed and shone from the vigorous clean they were given every five hours. the hospital was quiet with the exception of a few coughs and the monitors that softly beeped all around. The head nurse on duty did the last checkup on the patients on her floor. As she entered each room she barely noticed the smell of the disinfectent that her nose had grown so accustomed to.

The patient from room 202, O'Reilly, seemed to have finally settled, she breathed a sigh of relief and moved on. In room 203 the elderly woman was sleeping peacefully, with a smile the head nurse made her way to room 204.

Everytime she came to this particular patient her heart broke a little, it was bad enough that such a young, healthy looking young man's life was on hold as his body was held locked in a deep sleep, but she was almost certain that his sister,equally as young, would probably be asleep next to him, she hardly ever left his side. The obvious bond between them both warmed and chilled her heart at the same time. What if he never woke up, or worse? She had been around sick, wounded people for the better part of her twenty years at Beverly Memorial and knew the reality was rarely positive... but there was always hope, which she had in abundance, so with shoulders set and a smile ready on her face, she walked into room 204 and nearly tripped over her feet as her whole body froze at the sight before her.

Dixon Wilson turned to the woman that had just entered the room, looking slightly dazed and very confused, he asked her,_''where am I, and why do i hurt all over?''_

_..._

The previously silent ward was now abuzz with the excitement of the latest turn of events. Dixon Wilson, who made been in a persistent vegetated state of a coma for nearly a month had suddenly woken up, and everyone was overjoyed, the atmosphere seemed lighter too.

Soon the room was filled with family, friends and well wishers for the young man. The head nurse knew she should not allow so many people into his room all at once but she decided to make an exception, at least for ten minuets or so.

...

Annie walked back from the coffee machine with two hot steaming cups of suspicious looking brown liquid that was supposed to be coffee but she couldn't be bothered by the taste,** all that mattered was that one was for her and the other for her brother, her brother who was alive from a terrible accident and getting stronger every day. Yes he still had short-term memory loss but at least he remembered her. Annie couldn't get over how he still remembered her so clearly**. It made her smile just thinking about how he went on and on last night about how they used to carry on when he first joined her family and how she was such a big part of that transition.

She was so focused on the past she wasn't looking where she was going and almost spilled the contents in the foam cups onto her self and ... she looked up, expecting to see the one person she had been avoiding, but saw instead she had walked into Silver, the second person she was trying to avoid.

Silver stared at Annie for a couple of breaths not knowing what to say to the girl who had been such a close friend at once. Giving her a small 'Silver-like' side smile she decided not to say anything in an already awkward situation, she put her arm round Annie and together they walked to see Dixon. Annie released a long breath she didn't realize she had been holding, thinking they might still have their friendship when this all blew over.

...

Dixon was still sort of stuck in the holiday season, he remembered christmas time very clearly and a few snippets of after but most was hazy. It frustrated him to no end, but he decided to leave it for now, the memories seemed to be coming back on their own, and the doctor said his recovery was not uncommon but still amazing scientifically speaking. He was just grateful he had another chance at life. His whole face lit up when he saw two of his favorite girls walked in. _''Hi, took you long enough. Aid just went to look for you.'' _Dixon said with a smile on his face.** It was hard being so carefree, he wasn't too sure of the details but he knew his sister had a unhealthy obsession of making sure he was happy and well so he didn't want her to worry unnecessarily**. They chatted for a while, and although the conversation was light Dixon could feel tension coming off his sister, Silver wasn't looking to happy either. **He would need to ask Silver if his sister was ok, since they were such close buddies and all. He looked lovingly at Adrianna as she walked into the room, he couldn't belive he had ever left this beautiful woman before him for a **_**music career**_**! Life was too short to live without real love.**

The thought has not even finished forming in his mind when Liam walked into the room looking like he was suffering from some serious internal pain or was extremely uncomfortable. **He briefly wondered if Liam and Annie managed to work things out over christmas, he was so set on winning her back and was searching high and low for her, though the way Annie was avoiding his gaze convinced him his sister was running from her feelings again. **He shook his head unconsciously at the two star crossed lovers. Since he woke up he had become more observant trying to piece the missing pieces of his life from the past month. **He knew it wasn't Silver he needed to talk to anymore, but Liam.**

Liam looked over at Annie his eyes trying to search hers, wondering where _his_ Annie had gone. She hadn't spoken a word to him since that night on the beach. At that moment he couldn't remember where it all went wrong, all he remembered was her. him. together. He tried to remember what he did wrong, what made her be so apart from him. As her watched her squirm in her seat, he felt the painful ache of rejection**. Didn't he give her his all? What did she want? He had tried to give her her distance he felt she asked for hoping she would come back to him on her own, but she seemed to be slipping even further away. It seemed he was always chasing after her, never really knowing if she felt the same. The heat was there, he knew she couldn't deny that, but did her feelings run as deep as his? **

He knew she heard about him and Silver, he heard Naomi telling her yesterday when they thought he had already left. He knew him and Silver would never last, and Navid was there for her, as he always was, and as always she gravitated towards him. He was glad, at least he was the only one with an aching heart, he knew he couldn't continue to pretend to be with her when all he remembered was Annie and what they had.** It was a type of love that was even more mature than them**, he mused to himself. He ignored the tug at his heart and his jaw began to clench subconsciously as he saw Annie walk out with her head down.

**She had to get out of there, she couldn't breathe, and she wasn't sure she could hold the tears in for much longer, and Dixon was already giving her that knowing look.**

Walking outside to get some air she thought over her and Liam, who knew what they were anymore. **Did she want to go back there? To get hurt again? How often had she given Liam her everything? She had trusted him. He would always sweep her off her feet and then the tables would turn, they'd have one fight and the next time she saw him he would be in another womans arms. She couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't keep giving him her all. She decided long ago to be her own saviour, why did he have to come and ruin that? Yes she knew he left Silver, but he had left her too, in the past**. Annie grew irrationally angry as she purposely remembered all the things he did to hurt her, as bitterness set in she stormed off to her car, not wanting to see Liam at that moment because four years worth of forgotten, of supressed anger came rushing to mind and the last thing she wanted was to start a war in a hospital.

The next day:

Liam hadn't been this nervous since he waited to confess about the coin incident to his stepfather. He shook out his hands and did some quick breathing techniques to try to calm his nerves, and knew it was now or never,** the worst she could do was say no, right? **Liam thought as he gathered what little courage Dixon had stirred in him. As he rang the doorbell to the mansion that was Naomi's home, he thought he heard cussing and crashing, worried Annie had hurt herself he tried the handle and walked in to a hurricane that was Annie Wilson.

_''What the hell do you want?!''_

Liam had to physically step back to avoid Annie's wrath and swinging arms as she screamed at him. **What the hell?** he thought to himself. he had never seen her so worked up, the kitchen was a mess pots, pans everywhere, the floor was covered in broken plates.

_''Uhh Annie? What happened, were you guys robbed?''_ He asked hesitantly looking around for other indications to a break in. He couldn't see any and then focused on her. She looked ok...well unharmed at least, her face was red and puffy, her hair a messy halo round her head, she was wearing faded cut off jeans that showed just a hint of her butt. She had a thin white top on that she knotted at the waist, showing off her flat tan midriff. He blew out a hot breath, she was positively on fire. Without thinking he made his way over to her, and got a shock when she slapped his arm with a kitchen towel.

_''You just stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you Liam Court!''_Annie fumed at him, she frantically tried to hold on to the anger she had collected over the last 24 hours.

Annie began to recite the list in her head: ** 1. almost got her arrested so soon after the hit-and-run incident. was found with another girl the very next day they would have a big fight. her he loved her, slept with her, then decided he couldn't be with her. flirted with her cousin Emily, ( she conveniently left out the part where he was the only one who believed her about Emily's lies and helped set her up to show the others her true colours!) And 5. She kept the worst for last. He wasn't there for her when Naomi blamed Annie for sleeping with Liam, she was abandoned by all, him included to fend for herself. After she asked, no pleaded with him to tell Naomi the truth. It wouldn't hurt so much if she hadn't had to constantly beg him when they were alone. What kind of guy does that? The same guy that asks her to marry him then is caught in bed with a married woman/widow..what ever. She knew she had twisted the story a bit but a girl had to do what a girl had to do to protect herself.**

Liam didn't know what the heck was going on, but he knew he had to be at the heart of it. Trying to control his growing frustration with the female's emotions before him, he made his way through the broken glass to her and got a sugar basin thrown at his head for his trouble. _''Bloody hell Annie! That hurt!''_ Liam cussed at her. He was getting angry too, not because she was physically hurting him but because she was trying to run, again! **How many times did they play this cat-mouse game? He knew that she was on the defensive, lashing out before she got hurt, but dammit didn't she get it after all this time? **

_''Aahh!''_ Annie cried out as he got ahold of her arms and wouldn't let go. The more she struggled the tighter the grip became. Liam could see her struggling to not show her feelings as she refused to stop fighting him. Liam didn't know how else to reach her, he gave her more than enough breathing space he realised. it was time to show her he knew her, them. Better than she did.

With a bit more force than was necessary he placed her on the hard wooden kitchen stool across from all the broken plates, with a thud, she was about to protest when he gave her a glare that had her closing her month rather quickly. Annie watched him as he began to pace in front of her, clenching and unclenching his hands. She knew he was trying to control his temper, she realized she might have been a little to vocal and had stirred him up more than she intended. Not that he would hurt her or anything, right?

_'Uhh Liam...'' _she tried to start

_''- Annie i swear you need to just be quiet right now or I don't know what I will do!'' _Liam didn't know how to handle things from there, and he could see he was losing it. He reached out a hand to touch her and she flinched. All Liam saw was red, _''Why the hell do you keep running from me? Why are you so intent on playing this chasing game? One minute you want to be with me the next you don't, then you act like I could ever physically hurt you! When you're the one throwing glass bowls at my head. ''_

Annie was quiet the whole time he spoke, letting the anger wash over her**. How dare he put the blame at her feet,** she proceeded to tell him just who was the _'hot then cold'_ culprit in their mess of a relationship. _''This coming from the guy who would spend how long wooing me, telling me 'I'm the one', then I open my heart and what do you always do? Make up some half cocked excuse and say it's not going to happen. Well forgive me but im tired of you, of this, this whatever it is. Even Silver and Navid's relationship isn't as intoxicated, and they've gone down the same road as us!'' _Annie was still feeling inferior so she stood and began to jab at his chest as she spoke to emphasize her point. She eventually had him backed into the kitchen counter which was clean of any damage Annie had inflicted on the rest of the kitchen. '' _You think just because you may know if I like my tea black you know me, just because I have never loved another as I love you I will let you walk al-''_

_''Ummm!'' _Annie moaned into his mouth as Liam shut her up with the intensity of his mouth on hers. He still had all his pent-up frustration so was a little rough with her, turning them round so fast she forgot to breathe, now she was the one backed into the counter, and she liked it.

His movements were a little painful Annie noted but still her breath was knocked out of her at his tactics. Gosh its like a hot gust of wind washed over her and left her a hot lust-filled mess. She gripped his sides and drew him closer still, but he grabbed her hands away and held them captive on either side of the counter as he proceeded to kiss the life out of her. Starting at the corner of her mouth he began to lightly bite her bottom lip, then run his tongue over it and gently kiss the ache away. His fingers were lost in her hair and now and then he would pull on it gently to get a sharp intake of breath from her. As she moaned and gasped Liam looked at her with a deliciously evil grin on his face, savouring the flushed look she had, her eyes were glazed over, and her lips with wet and swollen. Still holding her gaze he thrust his lower body against her's, the shock on her face almost made him come right there and then. **How the hell did he manage to get so caught up in one woman, where all that mattered was making her feel like this all the time?**

Liam didn't know when his anger had turned into lust, it was so powerful he had had to cross his arms over his chest to stop from kissing her when she stood in front of him, but when she (unintentionally, he was sure) confessed to still loving him he knew there was nothing that would stop him now.

Warning her with his eyes not to move he slowly, painstakingly slowly began to loosen the knot of her top, keeping his now dark intense blue eyes on her brown ones. Annie could feel his desire for her roll off him in heat waves she had never felt so sexy, the sole focus of this one man's world. It was so empowering, so flattering, so undeserving. She bit her bottom lip as she saw his eyes widen as they fell on her tight sports bra. Liam ran his hands roughly down her sides till he got to her hips and lifted her onto the countertop, and snuggled himself in between her legs, silently sending thanks to whoever designed the height of the counter, it was just perfect.

As he started to lightly nibble on her breast through her bra she couldn't keep her hands at her sides anymore and gripped his shoulders tightly as the shock waves rippled through her body, she muttered his name quietly first and got louder as he started to nip a little harder, pushing her chest forward, she found herself clawing at his back drawing moans from him too.

Looking deep into each others eyes Liam silently whispered to her,_''Annie Wilson, no matter how far you run, or how much you want to deny it, we belong together, I love you, always have and always will. And this time I'm never letting you go.''_

And with that they slid to the floor to rediscover their love and passion.

...

**Thanks all for reading and reviews, I loved writing this story, and hope you enjoyed reading it :)**


End file.
